Quantum Cabbit
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: Sam Beckett leaps into 1995 Japan to help a young boy


I don't own these characters or profit from them  
  
  
  
Quantum Cabbit (You should be seeing the pattern in my crossovers by now)  
By, Clayton Overstreet  
  
  
Sam Becket blinked and looked around. He was standing in some kind of   
vegetable field. Suddenly he heard a sound behind him and turned. A small   
brown rabbit was pulling a carrot out of the ground. It looked at him and   
meowed. "What the..." Al suddenly appeared and the rabbit-thing hissed then   
ran away. "Al, I'm pretty sure rabbits don't do that. What's going on?"  
Al typed into his hand held unit and said, "Well we're in Japan in 1995."   
The thing beeped. "It seems you're in the body of the recently deceased king   
of Jurai Tenchi Masaki."  
"But we only just found out about Jurai and the other extraterestrial   
races the year after we started the Quantum Leap project. What am I supposed   
to do?"  
"Ziggy is still working on it. Like you said, we don't have much   
information. You should probably finish that section over there though." He   
stepped out of the hologram chamber leaving Sam alone. He groaned, picked up   
the gardening equipment and got to work.  
  
He found a well traveled path that led to a shack by a small shrine.   
Putting the tools inside he came out and looked around.  
"Tenchi! You're late for training!" Someone yelled from the shrine.   
Turning around he saw an old man holding two wooden swords. He tossed Sam   
one. "Come on."  
A little confused he followed the old man to a sandpit with a bunch of   
wooden bits sticking out of it. He was momentarily surprised that he   
understood what was said, but bits of Tenchi's memories were mixed with his   
own so he could. That or a cleaver plot contrivance. The old man took a   
possition on the other side of the pit that Sam tried to immitate. "Oh boy."  
Seconds later he was on the ground with a huge lump on his head. The old   
man bent over him frowning. "You seem distracted Tenchi. Is something the   
matter?"  
"I'm just not feeling like myself today." He said quickly sitting up.  
"Well that is understandable. After the girls laid down that ultimatum   
yesterday to choose one of them."  
Sam blinked and looked confused. "What girls?"  
"I didn't hit you that hard." The old man said. "You do remember Ryoko and   
Aeka right?"  
The names seemed familiar. "Yeah... of course."  
"Maybe you should go home and take a nap Tenchi." He said. "You can sweep   
the shrine tommorow." He took the swords and walked away. Standing up Sam   
looked around and between the trees saw a house. Wincing a bit, he began   
limping towards it.  
When he got there he saw a blond sleeping on the porch. She was incredibly   
attractive. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Sam was surprised by her   
lack of pupils. "Hi Tenchi."  
He took a stab at it. "Ryoko? Aeka?"  
"They're inside." She said and yawned. "Did you pick one yet?"  
"Uh, I don't know." He said. His mind raced with possibilities. If someone   
who looked like this lived here wasn't even one of the girls he had to   
choose from then what were they like?  
"Well it can't be easy. I mean Ryoko has been in love with you for years   
but if you pick her Aeka and Sasami will leave." She yawned. "Anyway even if   
Aeka is your grandaunt she's also going to be the queen of the universe. So   
that isn't bad either."  
He blinked in surprise. One of these girls was his aunt? And he hadn't   
picked the one who'd been in love with him? Something was seriously wrong.  
The blond was asleep again and snoring so he slid the door open and   
stepped into the house. Without warning, he suddenly felt arms wrap around   
him in a vice-like grip and froze. Looking down he saw nothing until the   
arms slowly materialized and a voice whispered in his ear.  
"Welcome home my Tenchi." He felt the tip of a tongue flick acrossed his   
earlobe and immediately tried to cross his legs to hide his reaction.   
Turning he saw a mane of lightblue hair and two golden eyes on the most   
beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She seemed confused about something as her   
eyes studied him and slid down to his waist. "Wow, never got that reaction   
before. Usually you just blush and..."  
"Miss Ryoko! You let got of Lord Tenchi this instant!" A shrill voice cut   
through the air. Both of their heads snapped around and they saw a girl in a   
billowy kimono with purple hair ran into the room and pulled the other one   
off of him. "How dare you do that to my fianc'e?"  
"He's going to pick me Aeka and boot your sagging ass back to Jurai!" She   
said. "Take a look at his pants if you don't believe me!"  
Aeka glanced down automatically and blushed bright red. "That was probably   
because I was here. Now why don't you go away." Ryoko glared at her, but   
slowly vanished.  
Suddenly the door under the stairs opened. "Tenchi could you come in here   
for a moment?" He saw a small redhaired girl standing there.  
"Uh, sure." He pulled himself together and followed her trying to act like   
he was used to the attention.  
The kitchen door opened and another girl with the rabbit-thing on her head   
said, "Lunch will be ready in a bit Washu. Hi Tenchi." She winked   
conspiritorally at Washu and pulled back into the door.  
"Okay Sasami." Washu said. Taking Sam's hand she pulled him into the door.  
He froze in shock at the shear size of the room. He looked around in shock   
when he suddenly felt something wet hit his back. Reaching behind he felt it   
and smelled a bit. Sweat? It was like a huge sweatdrop. He was so distracted   
he missed Washu covering up a screen labeled "Quantum Leap experiment, Sam   
Becket."  
Al stepped into the room. "Hey Sam I'm getting some really weird read...   
yow! Where are we?"  
"You're in my lab." Washu said.  
Sam and Al looked at her, then each other. "Oh boy!"  
"You can see me?" Al asked passing his hand through her head.  
"I'm the greatest scientific genius in the universe. You think I don't   
know a time travelar when I see one?"  
Sam blinked. "Do you know why I'm here?"  
Al said, "I don't have a clue. We can't get into Jurai's records and   
nobody on Earth knows anything about this."  
"You're here to keep Tenchi from killing himself." Washu said getting   
their attention. "He was going to hold out too long, Ryoko was going to take   
off, and Aeka would have forced him to marry her. She still could. After a   
few years as king he finds out that Ryoko too her own life by flying into a   
sun and kills himself."  
"How do you know?" Al asked.  
"The little girl in the kitchen is a god."  
Sam frowned. "Is she the one who..."  
"No." She pointedly avoided looking at the covered screen. "She is not   
leaping you. In any case the point is that you have to fix things so that   
Tenchi and Ryoko get together."  
"Why can't you do it?"  
Washu rolled her eyes and shook her head. "And here I thought you were a   
scientist. If you succeed I won't have known any of this and Tsunami (You   
should call her Sasami) won't feel a need to enterfere. You're the only one   
exempt from paradox in this situation." She reached up and closed his mouth.   
"Now come on, we need to go get lunch."  
"Then what use am I?" Al asked sounding depressed.  
Washu's body suddenly flickered to her adult form for a moment. "Should be   
fun to watch don't you think?"  
"Yes Ma'am." They both said in unison.  
  
Lunch was one of the worst experiences of his life. Aside from Washu and   
Sasami snickering at the comments from Al, which matched those of Noboyuki   
to the letter, he was sat right between Ryoko and Aeka. Normally this would   
be considered a good thing. He was stuck between two gorgeous girls who both   
wanted him. The bad part was that they both kept throwing punches and lazers   
at each other that just barely missed him.  
After lunch he was pulled onto the couch. He tried to think of ways to get   
them apart so he could talk with Ryoko but Aeka was on him like a tick   
telling him exactly how they were going to get married, be king and queen,   
and basically anything else to annoy Ryoko.  
"No wonder Tenchi killed himself." Al said.  
Then Sasami had come to the rescue. "Aeka do you think tomorrow we could   
go into town and do some shopping together?"  
The princess visibly flinched but had no way out of it or time to think of   
one. "Sure Sasami that sounds like fun. Maybe Tenchi could join us." Well so   
much for that hope.  
"Actually Washu said she wanted me for something tommorow." He said   
thinking fast.  
Al was impressed. "You are a genius Sam."  
Ryoko grinned. "Maybe when you're done with that we could go for a walk by   
the lake Tenchi."  
"He would never..."  
"Sounds like fun Ryoko." He said interupting the princess.  
She growled in her throat, but said nothing outloud. The rest of the day   
was spent infront of the television between the two girls until dinner,   
which was almost the same as lunch. He atleast got some delicious food. Then   
he quickly went to bed early. This was a mistake because he went to three   
wrong rooms before finding Tenchi's. The creepy part was the closet with the   
whips and pictures of Tenchi covering the walls. That one kept him up a   
while.  
  
He ended up sleeping through breakfast, but remembered that the old man   
had said he was supposed to clean the stairs so he opened his eyes. Sam was   
incredibly shocked to find Ryoko lying in the bed with him. Judging from the   
fact that she was ontop of the covers she wasn't supposed to be there. He   
got slowly out of bed to avoid waking her up, but one of her eyes snapped   
open in a flash of red light and focused on him.  
"Um, goodmorning Ryoko." He said with a grin and turned to hide his lap.  
She chuckled in her throat and shook her head. "Remember our walk later   
Tenchi." Then she actually dropped right through the bed and floor.  
Sam's jaw dropped open. "Oh boy."  
  
His arms felt like they were going to fall off. After slipping out of the   
house so he wouldn't run into any of the girls he'd gone to the shrine. The   
old man made him sweep every square inch of rock up there. The old man had   
sat there drinking tea and doing nothing.  
Then he'd gone home for lunch. Aeka had spent the entire time telling   
Ryoko that a walk didn't mean anything and that she had better keep her   
hands to herself. It had gone on until Noboyuki got them in the car and then   
as they were driving down the road.  
"So Tenchi," Ryoko said slowly. "You ready?"  
"As I'll ever be." He muttered. She took his hand and pulled him out the   
door.  
They walked in silence for a while side by side until they reached the   
other side of the lake. Ryoko stopped to lean against a tree. "Can I ask you   
something?"  
"Uh, sure." He said.  
Before he could blink he was pressed into the tree with a lazersword at   
his kneck. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with Tenchi?"  
He gulped. Without thinking he told her. "I'm a time travelar in an   
experiment to put back what went wrong."  
"Oh." She dropped the sword and let him go. "So where is Tenchi and why   
are you here... In that order."  
He told her everything right down to Washu and Tsunami's involvement. He   
expected her to be angry. Instead she seemed extatic.  
"He loves me!" She was litterally floating on air. "And when he gets back   
I can marry him... how do we get him back?"  
"I'm supposed to leave when everything is okay." He looked down at himself   
then up at her. "I don't understand it."  
"Hold on and I'll check with Washu." She closed her eyes and was quiet for   
a momment. Then they popped open again. "According to her calculations and   
the future records she accessed everything is still happening the same   
way..." A tear rolled down her cheek. "Maybe he doesn't love me."  
"Now that isn't true." Sam said. "I found his journal and he... wouldn't   
want me to give you the details but he does love you."  
"Then what could be wrong?"  
  
"It's got to be another timew traveler." Washu said. "One that has been   
around long enough that neither I nor Tsunami sensed their arrival."  
"I thought she was a god." Sam said.  
She shrugged. "You're being lept around by someone else. So are they. Once   
you arrive there is a brief surge but afterwards even the brainwave scans   
are the same. A god's will is unknown to all else. In fact there is only one   
way to know who this other leaper is."  
He nodded. "I would have to touch them."  
Ryoko grinned at him. "Fortunately we're a pretty touchy feely bunch. Plus   
we know that it isn't Sasami or me."  
"Shouldn't be too hard." Washu said. She shook Sam's hand and grinned.   
"Happy?"  
"Yeah." He said blushing a bit. "How did you..."  
"I'm a supergenius. I know when I'm a suspect."  
As things turned out Ryoko came up with a terrific idea of how to see who   
it was. "We tell them that Tenchi picked me."  
Sam frowned. "Um, there is a problem here. If whoever it is knows I'm onto   
them then they might do something dangerous."  
"Not to mention what Aeka is going to do to you." Washu said cheerfully.  
  
Things went remarkably easy when they checked Mihoshi and Yosho. Or   
atleast it worked. Yosho had shaken his hand immediately and slapped him on   
the back. Mihoshi hugged him and Ryoko as hard as Misaki ever did almost   
cracking four ribs in the process. (By the way is it just me or does her   
cube resemble the puzzlebox in the Hellraiser movies?)  
Unfortunately the good luck didn't last. After waiting all afternoon Aeka   
came home alone in a cab. "Hello everybody." She said cheerfuly.  
"Uh, high Aeka." Tenchi said. "Where are my dad and Sasami?"  
"And Ryo-oki." Ryoko promted.  
"Oh you don't need to worry about them Lord Tenchi."  
"Did they want to do something else?"  
She shook her head. "No, I knocked them out and had some of the palace   
guards tie them up." She smiled at them happily. "Just until we're married   
and Ryoko is dead ofcourse. Then you'll have your accident and the others   
can go free."  
Sam sighed. "On the bright side now we know who the other timetraveler   
is."  
Aeka's eyes lit up. "So you're Mr.Becket. Lothos warned me about you."  
Ryoko raised her sword. "Who are you and where are the others." She saw   
Sam's look. "Hey it worked with you."  
Mihoshi and Yosho blinked in unison. "What's going on?"  
Aeka grinned. "None of that Miss Ryoko. If I don't return they will be   
killed and we know how useful Tsunami is when Sasami is unconsious."  
Sam ground his teeth. "You can't want to do this..."  
"Oh don't pull that rrehabilitation crap you used on my predacessor. I've   
been promised this body and all the power with it and all I have to do is   
kill you two. Lothos will handle Washu." She cackled. "Of course I had to   
keep you alive when somebody else tried to kill you or it wouldn't have   
worked. All I had to do in the mean time was use the few memories I had from   
Aeka to keep you all thinking I was on your side."  
"What makes you think we'll just give up without a fight?" Ryoko asked   
taking a step closer.  
"Because I'll kill the other three if you don't. You know I'll do it at   
any cost Ryoko. Remember when I tried to run you down with the ship? I've   
been doing this since Kagato attacked Jurai."  
"I won't let you get away with this." Sam said.  
"And just how do you plan to stop me?"  
He lunged forward and grabbed her shoulders. As the others watched their   
bodies twisted and warped. Then there was a flash of bluelight and both of   
them fell back. Ryoko leaned over Tenchi and rubbed his cheek.  
His eyes opened and he blinked. "Ryoko?"  
"Tenchi?" Her eyes softened and she kissed him. "Welcome back."  
Aeka rolled over and groaned. Yosho bent over her to help her up. She   
looked around bewildered. "Where am I... Yosho? What are you doing in that   
rediculous disguise? Where are mother and father and Aunty Funaho?"  
Washu typed a button on her computer and the other three reappeared.   
Sasami ran to hug her sister.  
"What is going on?" Mihoshi asked and looked like she was about to cry.   
With the report she's going to have to write on this I can't blame her.  
Aeka shook her head. "Who are all of you peAAAAAH! It's Ryoko!" She dived   
behind Yosho and hid.  
Sasami sighed. "This is going to take a while."  
  
Sam found himself standing infront of the other leaper. She was glaring at   
him from between a man and some kind of cat and had a big R on her shirt.   
"You bastard!"  
Sam couldn't remember everything but had the urge to say something.   
"Pikachu... thunderbolt?"  
There was a flash of light and the other three were sent flying. He looked   
down and saw a little yellow animal standing next to him. From the forest   
behind him he heard someone yell. "Ash where are you?"  
Al stepped up next to him. "Well this is weird."  
Sam adjusted his cap. "What happened Al?"  
He looked down at his computer. "Well Tenchi married Ryoko and Yosho, that   
old guy, wasn't really old. He married the real Aeka and is now king of   
Jurai. Sasami and the others still live on Earth with Tenchi and they all   
live happily."  
The yellow fuzzy thing climbed up onto Sam's shoulder. "Pikachu."  
"Oh boy."  
  
The end  
  
Author's note  
This thing is going to be MST fodder. I can see it now that you are going   
to make so many jokes at my expense. Still I did it and it is an alright   
story for a crossover. People complain because I have have a nasty tendency   
to give Aeka the shaft. Well she got the love of her life in this one and is   
queen of the universe. No complaints there. Anything else you want to know   
email me at clayton_n@hotmail.com or if you just want to comment. 


End file.
